Potions
A Ageing Potion * A potion that, depending on the amount taken, ages the drinker to various ages. Alihotsy Draught * A potion from the Alihotsy plant; causes hysteria. Amortentia * The world's strongest Love Potion; does not create real love, just powerful obsession. Anti-Paralysis Potion * A potion that heals paralysis. Antidote to Common Poisons * A potion that reverses the effects of common poisons. Contains Bezoar, Mistletoe Berries, and Unicorn Horns. Antidote to Uncommon Poisons * A potion that reverses the effects of uncommon poisons. Antidote to Veritaserum * A potion that removes the effects of Veritaserum. B Baruffio's Brain Elixir * A potion that apparently increases the taker's brain power. Beautification Potion * A potion that makes the taker very beautiful. Befuddlement Draught * A potion that makes the taker confused and reckless. Black Fire Potion * A potion that makes the taker able to move through black fire uninjured. Blood-Replenishing Potion * A potion that replenishes the taker's blood if they have been injured and lost blood. Burning Bitterroot Balm * Presumably a soothing balsam made from the Bitterroot plant. C Calming Draught * A potion that calms the user of shock, trauma, etc. Confusing Concoction * A potion that confuses the taker. D Dragon Tonic * A tonic used to heal sickly dragons. Draught of Living Death * A potion that places the taker in a state of sleep that makes them seem like they are dead. Draught of Peace * A potion that relieves anxiety. Dreamless Sleep Potion * A potion that places the taker in a sleep that is dreamless. Drink of Despair * A potion that puts the taker in extreme pain. Drowsiness Draught * Makes drinker drowsy F Fire Protection Potion * A potion that protects the taker from being burnt. Forgetfulness Potion * A potion that makes the taker forgetful. M Mandrake Restorative Draught * A potion made from Mandrakes that restores a person that has been petrified to their original state. Murtlap Essence * Soothes and heals painful cuts and abrasions P Pepperup Potion * Relieves and/or cures cold symptoms. Polyjuice Potion * Temporarily transforms the drinker into another person. The drinker will take on the appearance of the person whose hair, fingernails, etc., are added to the potion. Not to be used for transforming into an animal. R Replenishing Potion * A potion used to replenish health. Restoration Potion * Reverts magical effects. Revive Potion * Awakens an unconscious person. S Skele-Gro * Regrows missing bones Sleeping Draught * Made the drinker quickly fall into a deep but temporary sleep Strengthening Solution * Presumably increases the strength of the one who drinks it * It may be related to the Strength Potion. T Truth Serum * Makes the drinker tell the truth W Wideye Potion * Prevents the drinker from falling asleep. Also awakens from drugging or concussion. Wiggenweld Potion * Cures damage. Wit-Sharpening Potion * Presumably enhances the clarity of thought of the drinker. Wolfsbane Potion * Eases the symptoms of lycanthropy; prevents werewolves from losing their minds post-transformation.